Mayday!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Kecemburuan Netherlands pada Japan, yang berujung pada kekacauan saat pertemuan dunia oleh... France mesum! -Suck at summary. NethereNesia inside. Abal, romance dikit kali ya... Check it out! XD


Hello, pembaca ^^! Fic kedua saya di Hetalia! Enjoy~~~ XD

_NOTE: __Indonesia-tan dalam fic ini adalah perempuan! Dan England-... Ah, entah mengapa saya ingin membuatnya menjadi 'Alice'. Hahahaha... (obsesi author –PLAKK- XD)._

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: APH milik Hidekaz Himaruya!**_

_**Fic ini punya FuzzyStrange Musume31 :D**_

_**Warning: 3G (gaje, garing, gila), OC inside, NethereNesia! Maybe typo(s)**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Netherlands sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya sambil menyesap teh hangat dengan wajah lesu. Ah, merenungi nasib rupanya! _Poor... poor Netherlands!_

Ia bergumam-gumam sendiri, "Uh, yeaa... Luxie lagi pesta sama temen-temennya. Belgie juga nggak tau kabur kemana! Ah, sepinya... Telpon Nesia-chan aja deh!" Ia mengambil ponselnya yang terselip di saku kemejanya.

"Halo? Nesia-chan?" Netherlands berbicara setelah teleponnya tersambung.

"_Ah! Netherlands? Ada apa?" _Indonesia menjawab teleponnya nun jauh disana.

Suara lembut Indonesia membuat Netherlands gila _'Haa... Suaranya tetap imut seperti biasa...'_ Ia berkata dalam hati. "Ehm, Nesia," Netherlands berdehem, "Hmm... Aku cuma mau menyapamu saja! Hehe... Kau sedang apa?" Ia mulai basa-basinya.

"_Ah, ini, aku sedang di rumah Japan! Kita bermain bersama, lho!"_

JDHERR!

Netherlands bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong.

"_Halo? Netherlands? Kau tidak apa-apa? Hey? Netherlands? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" _Indonesia berusaha memanggil Netherlands yang sedari tadi diam. Padahal dari tadi Netherlands sudah mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. _"Halo? Netherlands? Nethe-... Heh?" _Tuut... Tuutt... Tuuutt... Netherland memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"ARGGH! Dasar Kiku! Berani-beraninya dia merebut Nesia-chan dari diriku! Awas kau Japan!" Ia berteriak sambil bersungut-sungut sendiri. Untung saja rumah sedang kosong. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang dia sudah dibopong adik-adiknya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ugh, aku harus merebut Nesia-chan bagaimanapun caranya!" Ia mendengus kesal.

_Aha!_ "Aku dapat ide!" Netherlands menjentikkan jarinya.

"Pasti dengan ilmu sihir punya England aku bisa mendapatkan Nesia-chan kembali!" Muncul sebuah seringaian di bibir Netherlands.

Ia segera bersiap pergi ke tempat England.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ah, maaf Netherlands. Kali ini saya tidak bisa membantu. Saya cuma bisa menyulap benda-benda aja, tidak bisa membuat Nesia-chan suka ke kamu! Lagipula tongkat sihir saya nyaris dihancurkan sama Alfred!" England menunjuk America yang sedang berlatih menjadi _'superhero'_ dengan tongkat di tangannya melawan Sealand. Ah, benar-benar tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan Alfred! (-plakk-)

Hati Netherlands bagai hancur berkeping-keping. "Tolonglah... Sekali ini saja..." Ia berusaha membuat wajahnya seimut mungkin, tapi yang ada malah membuat perut England muntah.

"Maaf Netherlands... Saya sedang sibuk. Saya ada urusan, jadi saya pergi dulu, ya!" England langsung berlari sambil memegangi perutnya. Ya, 'urusan' yang dimaksud England adalah panggilan alam untuk isi perutnya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Netherlands hanya bengong menatap England yang berlari tunggang-langgang ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk pulang. _Poor Nethere..._

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ah, bahkan sihir England pun tidak bisa membantu apa-apa..." Netherlands bergumam sedih.

"Nii-chan?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Netherlands dari belakang.

"Luxie?" Netherlands menoleh ke arah adiknya, Luxembourg yang barusan menepuk bahunya.

Luxembourg memutar bola matanya, "Hahh... Kakak sedang apa? Dari tadi membicarakan sihir England. Daripada sihir England, sihir Indonesia lebih mantap, ah! Apa 'sih namanya? Du-... Dukun? Ya, gitu deh! Coba aja!" Luxembourg memberi saran _ngawur_ ke kakaknya...

... Dan dengan _innocent_-nya, Netherlands malah menyeringai lebar. "Ide yang bagus, Luxie!" Ia menepuk bahu adiknya. Sedangkan Luxembourg hanya bengong –tidak mengerti maksud Netherlands hanya bisa menatap bengong kakaknya yang semakin _tidak waras_ itu. _Ah, jatuh cinta memang urusan rumit!_

Netherlands –malam itu juga, berangkat ke Indonesia. Tidak menggunakan pesawat tentunya. Itu terlalu mencolok~! Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik kapal, menyelinap lewat jalur yang dulu ia gunakan waktu pertama kali pergi ke negara kecilnya itu. Daripada bertemu Indonesia terus diintrogasi macam-macam sama Indonesia? Mendingan kembali ke jalur lawas, deh!

Netherlands turun dari kapalnya ketika sudah sampai di pelabuhan kuno yang sudah lama tidak disinggahinya itu. _'Hmm... Suasananya sedang tidak terlalu ramai!'_ Batin Netherlands. Ia berjalan ke mengikuti alamat yang diberikan Luxembourg, dan sampailah ia ke sebuah rumah angker...

'_Dukun santet'_

... Yah, tentu saja Netherlands _sweatdrop _sendiri waktu membaca plang di pintu masuk. Mana suasananya nggak enak pula! _Hiiy!_

Karena tidak sabar, maka tanpa memberi salam Netherlands masuk ke rumah itu. "Dukun! _Help me-... _Lho?" Netherlands menengok kanan-kirinya. _'Seremnya~...' _Batin Netherlands tetapi tetap memasang wajah _cool_ (aslinya 'sih sudah merinding bebas!).

"Mas, mas! Saya ada di sini!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Netherlands, kontan membuat Netherlands terlonjak kaget. "Silahkan duduk!" Kakek-kakek itu mempersilahkan Netherlands duduk di depan sebuah meja dengan bermacam-macam _benda aneh_ di atasnya.

Kakek itu duduk di depan meja yang sama namun di sisi yang berbeda. "Ehm," Ia berdehem, "Mas ganteng ini mau layanan apa? Yang plus-plus, minus-minus, atau yang biasa?" Dukun itu terkikik pelan.

Mulut Netherlands ternganga. "Emang apaan? Panti pijat? Saya mau minta tolong Kakek peletin seseorang yang saya sukain biar nggak direbut sama Japan!" Netherlands mulai tidak sabar dan tidak sengaja membeberkan semuanya. _Sadar nggak 'sih tu anak?_

Sang dukun terkekeh, "Ohoo~... Kalau Cuma itu saya bisa! Ngomong-ngomong mas ganteng ini mau nyantet siapa? Pasti _nation_, ya?" Sang dukun bertanya asal.

"Iya. Tuh, Indonesia tuh! Biar nggak sama Japan melulu! Gantian gitu sama saya –Netherlands!" Netherlands mendengus kesal sambil mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Sedangkan sang dukun hanya memandang Netherlands dengan matanya yang membulat. _Lha, Netherlands nggak sadar, ya? Ini 'kan negaranya Indonesia!_

Tapi sedetik kemudian sang dukun kembali tertawa, "Ahahahaha... Tenang, tenang saja~... Mau santet pakai apa?".

Netherlands tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... Ah, pakai nomor ponsel aja, deh! Ini!" Netherlands menulis deretan angka di secarik kertas kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah sang dukun.

Sang dukun memperhatikan angka-angka tersebut sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Hmm... Ya, ya... Saya mau beraksi dulu!" Ia bergumam-gumam sendiri kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian sang dukun menutup matanya. Ia merapal beberapa mantra yang di telinga Netherlands lebih mirip gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. Kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan _kekuatan _saktinya! _PREETT!_

... Dan tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi bau. Netherlands mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mmph! Bau parfum apa ini? Kenapa baunya aneh?".

Si dukun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil meringis. "Ehm... I-itu... Itu tadi bukan parfum... Tapi kentut saya..." Sang dukun malah senyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

Mulut Netherlands ternganga dengan matanya yang membulat. Mari kita hitung mundur!

_... Tiga..._

_Dua..._

_Sa-..._

Dan Netherlands kini terkapar pingsan.

Sang dukun hanya kebingungan melihat _pasien_nya sedang terkapar dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi toh dukun itu tampaknya masa bodoh! Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan _ritual_nya. "Eh, tapi nomor teleponnya tadi berapa, ya?" Sang dukun yang pikun lupa dengan deretan angka yang tadi didiktekan Netherlands. Akhirnya ia membaca sekali lagi kertas yang tadi diberikan Netherlands.

Namun, alangkah pikunnya sang dukun sampai ia lupa pada matanya yang sudah rabun, ia lupa memakai kacamata. Dan dengan _didukung _oleh pencahayaan yang remang-remang di ruangan itu, sang dukun membaca deretan angka tersebut dengan matanya yang _pas-pasan_. _Ah, hidup manusia memang serba kekurangan, saudara-saudara!_

"Mmmpph... Ngghh..." Netherlands mengeluarkan desahan kecil –tanda bahwa ia sudah bangun dari pingsannya. Netherlands membetulkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk. Ternyata ia masih berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan saat pingsan tadi...

... _Dan tetap bersama dukun yang sedari tadi __seolah memamerkan __cengir aneh di sebelahnya_.

Netherlands mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Err... Gimana ini, Kek! Udah selesai belum?" Netherlands bertanya pada sang dukun, sedangkan sang dukun hanya terkekeh.

"Ya, tentu saja sudah dong! Tinggal tunggu efeknya saja! Ini, saya beri bubuk keramat. Kalau misalnya efeknya kurang _mantap, _pakai bubuk yang ini. Kalau mau menghilangkan efeknya, tinggal pakai yang ini! Hihihi..." Sang dukun terkikik sendiri ketika menjelaskan pada Netherlands. Kemudian sang dukun menyodorkan dua kantung kecil berisi 'serbuk keramat' pada Netherlands.

Begitu menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang dukun, Netherlands langsung ambil langkah seribu –setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang _gulden_.

Sang dukun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Keesokan harinya, pertemuan dunia dilaksanakan. Netherlands dengan wajah berseri-seri datang ke ruang rapat dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Bahkan adik-adiknya pun bingung dengan perubahan sikap kakaknya ini.

Ya, Netherlands sedang dilanda penasaran. Penasaran akan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh sang dukun yang (katanya) mujarab.

Netherlands duduk di kursinya sambil menunggu Indonesia. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Indonesia datang. Indonesia melempar senyum ke teman-temannya yang ada di sana. Tidak lupa pada Netherlands. Ia bahkan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Netherlands (emang tempat duduknya di situ, sih!) kemudian menyapa Netherlands, "Halo, Nethere!".

Netherlands merasa di atas awan. "H-hai..." Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan kikuk.

Indonesia tersenyum hangat, "Tadi pagi sudah sarapan?" Ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

Netherlands agak terkejut, _'Tumben juga Nesia-chan tanya yang kayak gini? Ah, dia perhatian sekali...' _Pikir Netherlands dengan percaya diri yang luar biasa tinggi, "Ehm, sebenarnya sudah 'sih, tadi pagi sama Belgium sama Luxembourg! Hehehe..." Netherlands tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk kedua adiknya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. "Ehm," Netherlands berdehem, "Tumben kamu bertanya tentang hal seperti itu. Ada apa...?" Netherlands tersenyum jahil.

Indonesia mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah, tidak... Itu karena...".

Wajah Indonesia yang bersemu membuat Netherlands semakin gemas. "Karena apa?" Netherlands mengulangi kata-kata Indonesia.

"K-karena... Tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan..." Indonesia tersenyum tanpa dosa, dan sukses membuat Netherlands _sweatdrop_.

'_Haahh... Kirain! Huff, tapi tumben juga dia bicara tentang hal seperti ini sama aku. Ah, pelet sang dukun gaje berhasil rupanya! Sekarang tinggal rencana untuk 'dor-dor!' alias tembak Nesia-chan. Hihihihi...' _Batin Netherlands sambil terkikik sendiri.

"AAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan kencang dari seseorang dari luar ruangan... _–England?_

Sejenak seluruh mata di dalam ruangan tersebut tertuju pada England.

America yang memandang _'Tsundere Iggy'_-nya berlari seperti itu langsung mendekati England, "Ada apa, _Iggy_?".

"_Hosh_... _Hosh_... France...!" England mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"France? Ada apa dengan dia, aru?" China ikut-ikutan angkat bertanya.

England mulai berbicara setelah nafasnya kembali seperti semula. "France! France sudah gila! Dari tadi ia berlari mencari seseorang. Dia mencari-... _Kau!_" England mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Netherlands.

Netherlands mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Belum sempat England menjawab, terdengar suara seseorang dari pintu... _–FRANCE?_

"Nethere, _Mon amour _(1)!" France menerobos masuk dan berteriak pada Netherlands.

Sejenak ruangan menjadi hening. Mulut orang-orang dalam ruangan itu serentak menganga ditambah _sweatdrop_. Italy yang sedang makan pasta nyaris memuntahkan pastanya ke pakaian Germany (kalau saja Germany tidak membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu). Bahkan Indonesia nyaris terjungkal dari tempat duduk. Ekspresi negara lain pun tidak jauh berbeda.

"F-France...?" Bahkan Netherlands sendiri menatap horor ke arah France.

France berjalan ke arah Netherland dengan senyum khasnya dan efek debu cling-cling (?) di belakangnya. "Ah, Nethere~... Kau membuatku jatuh cinta sejak awal aku melihatmu..." France bersimpuh di depan Netherlands, kemudian memulai rayuan gombalnya.

Negara yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mangap. Tidak terkecuali Netherlands sendiri. Sedangkan Belgium dan Liechtenstein yang otak fujoshi-nya mulai jalan berbisik-bisik sendiri.

"_Apa? Whaaa... Tidak kusangka ternyata nii-chan dan France memiliki perasaan yang dalam!"_

"_Iya! Ah, tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Masa 'seme' dengan 'seme'? Ini tidak benar! Harus ada yang menjadi 'uke'!"_

"_Iya! Harus ada yang jadi uke!"_

"_Wah, tapi kalau dalam posisi begini sepertinya Netherlands cocok jadi uke!"_

"_Iya, benar-... LHO? Jadi nii-chan-ku uke dong? What-the...?"_

Kembali ke Netherlands dan France. Netherlands masih menatap France dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan otak mesum France mulai berjalan seiring munculnya seringai mesum dari bibirnya.

Negara-negara lain segera menyingkir. Tidak terkecuali Indonesia yang sedari tadi duduk anteng di samping Netherlands. Indonesia bergidik sendiri melihat _pemandangan gratis_ yang ada di depan matanya. Ia langsung berlari –mungkin ke kamar mandi. _Entahlah..._

France masih menatap Netherlands sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Netherlands jadi merinding sendiri. Netherlands mengambil ancang-ancang. Netherlands menendang France kemudian segera lari sekencang-kencangnya, "AAA! _Weg te houden van mij_ (2)!".

France, dengan menahan sakit, berlari mengikuti Netherlands. "Tunggu dulu Nethere sayang~! Aku akan mengejarmu uke-ku~~~!" France berteriak mengejar Netherlands.

"_Hosh_... _Hosh_... _Hosh_..." Netherlands mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia sedang bersembunyi dari France di balik lemari kayu besar. Ia terduduk_. 'Ah, jangan-jangan ini ulah si dukun yang waktu itu!'_ Pikir Netherlands kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, _'Uuhh... Padahal niatnya mau menyantet Nesia-chan! Eehh... Malah salah alamat ke France! Bahkan Nesia-chan sampai berlari tadi. Jangan-jangan si dukun macem-macem waktu aku pingsan! Grrrhh...'_ Geram Netherlands dalam hati.

Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. _'Huff... Paling tidak aku aman sementara di sini...'_ Pikir Netherlands.

_"Di mana kau__,__ Nethere...?"_

Mata Netherlands langsung membulat. 'Ghah... Dia ada di sini!' Netherlands bergumam panik. Ia menahan nafasnya, berharap France tidak menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang tak karuan. 'Jangan sampai dia menemukanku...'

"Ah, nampaknya Nethere tidak ada di sini!' France berbalik badan.

Netherlands menghela nafas lega. Ia mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya.

France hendak melangkah lagi, tapi sebuah lemari besar menyita perhatian matanya. Ia berbalik melangkah ke arah lemari. Ia melongok ke balik lemari, dan...

"NETHERE TERNYATA KAMU DI SINI! _JE'T AIME_ (3), NETHERE!"

France berteriak kegirangan karena menemukan Netherlands.

Netherlands langsung merangkak mundur dengan wajah horor. Ia meraba sakunya, mencari kantung kain berisi 'serbuk keramat', berharap ia dapat menghilangkan efek dari tubuh France.

Ia menebar-nebarkan serbuk itu di depan wajah France.

France bersin-bersin. Kemudian menghentikan ocehan panjangnya.

France membersit hidungnya. Kemudian menatap Netherlands dengan wajah datar. Sedetik kemudian senyuman mesum menghiasi wajahnya...

"NETHERE, KAU IMUT SEKALI! MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU, UKE-MOI?"

Mata Netherlands membulat. _'M-menikah...?'_ Batin Netherlands seram. _'K-kenapa efeknya tidak hilang?'_ Netherlands melirik sekali lagi kantung kain yang isinya telah habis itu kemudian membaca labelnya...

_'Penambah efek'_

_'A-APA? Jadi aku salah menaburkan?' _Netherlands membatin panik.

France bersiap melompat ke arah Netherlands, tapi Netherlands buru-buru menghindar.

Netherlands berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia berlari tanpa melihat arah, sehingga pada akhirnya-...

_JDUK!_

... Kepala Netherlands menabrak dinding. Netherlands langsung jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri...

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mmhh..." Netherlands membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangannya yang agak berkunang-kunang perlahan kembali normal.

_"Eh? Sudah sadar?__"_ Seseorang berdiri di samping Netherlands. _Indonesia_.

"N-Nesia...-chan... Dimana ini?" Netherlands memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Indonesia meletakkan kompres di kepala Netherlands, "Di ruang kesehatan." Jawab Indonesia. Netherlands tampak teringat sesuatu. Ia kemudian meraba saku kemejanya mencari sebuah benda.

"Mencari ini?" Indonesia menyodorkan sebuah kantung yang isinya sudah habis berlabel: _'penghilang efek'_ kepada Netherlands.

Netherlands berkedip. "Dari mana kau dapatkan?"

Indonesia tertawa lepas, "Hahaha... Hanya orang yang datang ke dukun santet yang memiliki ini di saku kemejanya," Indonesia melepas kompresan di kepala Netherlands, kemudian membubuhkan plester di kulit Netherlands.

Wajah Netherlands kebingungan. Indonesia tertawa semakin keras, "Jangan khawatir! Sudah kujelaskan ke semua negara kalau itu hanya kesalahan dan salah paham belaka! Walau bagaimanapun juga itu kesalahan sang dukun, aku harus minta maaf padamu..." Indonesia mengakhiri tawanya yang membahana dengan senyuman hangat yang sukses membuat wajah Netherlands dihinggapi sepuhan merah muda.

Netherlands terdiam, "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku pergi ke _sana_?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang, "Haah... Baiklah~... Akan aku ceritakan..."

_(Flashback)_

Indonesia sedang berjalan-jalan di kebun teh, tiba-tiba secara kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan sang dukun. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, sang dukun mulai menceritakan keluh-kesahnya pada Indonesia.

"Non Nesia! Kemarin ada orang aneh _gitu_ datang ke tempat saya. Terus dia minta yang aneh-aneh!" Sang dukun memulai _curhat_nya pada Indonesia.

Indonesia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aneh-aneh? Memangnya dia minta dibantu apa, Kek?".

"Itu Non, dia cuma mau nyantet perempuan. Cuma nyantetnya pakai nomer ponsel! Awalnya saya kesulitan baca, akhirnya saya baca sebisa saya. Hehehehe..." Sang dukun meringis.

'_Bukannya matanya memang sudah rabun, ya?' _Batin Indonesia. "Ehm, ya... Itu wajar, Kek. Ehm... Sebenernya dia mau nyantet siapa?" Indonesia iseng bertanya.

"Nggak tau, Non! Saya lupa! Pokoknya nesyen (baca: _nation_) _gitu_, deh! Eh, Non, masa kemarin duit yang saya dapet dari orang itu nggak bisa dipakai beli rokok di warung sebelah!" Sang dukun mengacungkan selembar uang.

Indonesia memperhatikan uang itu, lantas tertawa. "Tentu saja, ini 'kan bukan rupiah! Ini saya ganti pakai rupiah!" Indonesia menukarkan uang yang dibawa sang dukun dengan uang rupiah miliknya. Ia mengamati uang itu sekali lagi... _'Gulden...?'._

_(Flashback end)_

"Begitulah~... Hahahaha... Makanya jangan suka percaya sama yang mistis-mistis! Tahu sendiri 'kan akibatnya?" Indonesia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jadi Netherlands," Indonesia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Siapa gadis beruntung yang akan kau sukai itu?" Indonesia tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Netherlands.

Netherlands terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hhh... Gadis sepertimu tidak pantas bertanya seperti itu! Itu lancang!" Netherlands mengelus rambutnya sendiri.

Indonesia sebal dikatai begitu. Muncul empat kedutan di dahinya, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita! Tidak usah mengejek begitu!" Indonesia jadi agak kesal pada Netherlands, sedang Netherlands sendiri hanya tertawa. Indonesia jadi tambah sebal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Netherlands. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Netherlands. Netherlands menarik tangannya, membuat Indonesia tertarik dan jatuh tepat di atas Netherlands.

"_Ik hao van jou_ (4), Nesia..." Ia berbisik tepat di depan telinga Indonesia dengan suara halus, tak ayal membuat telinga Indonesia sedikit geli.

Netherlands mengangkat dagu Indonesia, kemudian menatap ke dalam mata bening Indonesia dalam-dalam dengan tatapan serius.

Indonesia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Netherlands. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat Spain.

PLAKK!

Indonesia menampar wajah Netherlands sekuat tenaga. "Nethere bodoh! Dasar lolikon! Lepaskan aku!" Indonesia berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tetapi gagal.

"Hahh... Kenapa 'sih kau mengatai aku bodoh?" Netherlands jadi gemas pada Indonesia.

Indonesia akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Netherlands. "Bodoh! Dasar tidak romantis! Mana ada pernyataan cinta begitu! Benar-benar pernyataan yang buruk!".

Netherlands menyeringai nakal. "Tapi kau merasakan hal yang sama, 'kan?".

Wajah Indonesia memanas. Ia segera berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Hei, Nesia! Hati-hati aku akan menjajahmu sekali lagi!"

Kata-kata Netherlands membuat Indonesia mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengambil bambu runcingnya (yang entah disembunyikan dimana dari tadi), kemudian menodongkannya ke wajah Netherlands. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menguasai negaraku sekali lagi!" Ia berteriak penuh emosi.

Netherlands malah tertawa, dan dengan santainya ia menjauhkan bambu runcing itu dari wajahnya. "Aku 'kan tidak bilang ingin menjajah 'negara'mu. Aku bilang ingin menjajah 'mu'. Boleh, kan?" Netherlands tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Indonesia memerah. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Coba saja kalau bisa. Week!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Netherlands. Netherlands hanya tersenyum menyeringai dari kejauhan.

"_Aku anggap itu sebagai tantangan..."_

Bagaimana dengan France?

"Hei! Kenapa banyak serbuk-serbuk aneh di pakaianku?"

~#~#~#~ _**END?**_~#~#~#~

*1. _Mon amour_: Cintaku~ XD

2. _Weg te houden van mij!_: Menjauh dariku! XD

3. _Je't aime_: I love you~ XD –lol-

4. _Ik hao van jou_: sama kayak je't aime; I love you~ XD

I LOVE U FULL GOOGLE TRANSLATE! XDDD -LOL-

Ahh... Panjang sekali~... XD

Hohooo... Oke, thanks for reading!

Review please~~~ ^o^

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
